


That Detention

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extra-nice Ron, F/M, Hermione's loss of virginity, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets a horrible first detention. In fact, she is almost left to die.<br/>One of those moments which happened in between the book's events.<br/>This one is Half-Blood Prince.</p><p>Hermione's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. You know who does.  
> (No pun intended)

"Miss Granger, may I ask you what you are doing?" The cold voice of the potions master sent chills down my spine and I was frozen in my position. It was a bad position to be in. I mean, I was in the corner of the classroom, my panties strewn on one of the desks and m hand under my cloak, my wand deep in my vagina. It was a free period and I told Ron and Harry that I would be taking a walk. "You are a prefect, Miss Granger. Should I report this to your head-of-house or would you rather have detention with me at nine o'clock today?"

"Detention," I said immediately, although my voice was strained, partly because of the pain the wand was causing me and partly because of shame. I tried to pull the wand out but it caused a burning sensation and I whimpered.

"It seems like you need help, Miss Granger, why don't you lie on this desk, I will help you," Professor Snape said, his eyes glinting weirdly. I shivered.

"No, professor, I will go and visit Madam Promfrey..."I said, but he locked the door of the classroom with a wave of his wand. He rolled up his sleeves and pushed me, so that I fell backwards, lying down on one of the large wooden desks. With another wave of his wand, he tied my arms to the table legs. "Pro-professor?"

He separated my legs and put them on his shoulder. As he looked at me from down below, I noticed the wild gleam in his eye. I swallowed. What was he going to do?

He slid his hand between the folds of my skin and "accidentally" brushed against my clitoris. I gasped and I tensed up my body. Professor Snape then slowly moved his hand down and started slowly pulling the wand out. Tears blurred my vision, the friction was too much for me. I didn't use tampons, and I was a virgin. This was my first time masturbating and he had to catch me.

After an eternity, he was done. Brushing his hand against my clitoris once more, he looked me into my eyes before licking the wand clean, then using it to untie my hands. He handed it to me before walking out.

"Remember, nine o'clock!" He said, and I trembled. What was he going to do to me?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'm going to the river to sit and think," I told Ron and Harry. They nodded.

"I'll be sleeping," Harry said and got up to go into his dormitory.

"I'll be drawing WIZmations on my parchment for a while, the fire is too warm," Ron said, before removing his wand from his pocket.

"See you, Hermione, I'll be waiting," Ron said and Harry looked at us, winking at me. I rolled my eyes as I climbed out of the portrait.

I hurriedly made my way down to the classroom he had found me in. He was waiting for me. I noticed that he had magically removed all the desks, and the floor was covered with lots of blankets and pillows, like a giant bed. The door slammed shut behind me. With a wave of his wand, Professor Snape removed all my clothes as well as his.

"You will call me Severus. Since you need to be punished, you are to follow all my orders until I am done. Is that clear?" Professo- Severus growled, looking me in the eye. I nodded, speechless.

"Naughty girls ought to be punished. Bend over and touch your ankles," he said, and I complied, but I could not help looking at his monster snake that was hardening and rising up ever so slowly. It was floppy, but it was already about eight inches. I shivered.

"Bend more, so that you can feel the skin stretch behind your knees," he said, and I did so. "Good, now don't move pr I'll have to punish you more."

I bent down, my legs hurting, when I heard a swish, and the next moment, something landed on my backside, hard.

The next second, flaming pain shot up my backside and I yelped, dropping to the floor, clutching my buttocks with my hands. Severus looked disdainfully at me.

"I told you not to move. Get up, I need to give you two more strokes. By the third one, if you move even an inch, I'll make sure you'll regret it with your life," he said, and kicked me hard on my back. I dragged myself up, and bent over, causing more pain to flare up.

Whoosh-whoosh, I heard, and two consecutive smacks landed right where the first one did.

I felt like I was being burnt alive and I rolled to the ground, writhing in agony.

"Looks like you need to be properly punished, Granger," he said before casting a full body-bind spell on me. My hands left my bloody backside, and it kept on bleeding onto the mattress. I could not move at all. He eyed me hurgrily, before deciding to massage my chest with his smooth, thin hands. He bit my nipples none too gently and kept on neading my chest.

Then he moved down to my hairy area. He eased his hand so easily through the fold of skin. Rubbing my clitoris (thus making me shriek), he started to lick at my vagina. I could not do anything but shriek.

Then he decided to put his index finger inside me. As it went in, I started breathing rapidly. My hole was really small and even one finger hurt quite a bit. Then somehow, another finger went in, but I screamed involuntarily. He removed his hands altogether and then placed the tip of his monster at the entrance of my vagina. Although now the spell had worn off, I felt pretty helpless. I mean, his thing was about eleven inches now, rock hard, and dripping wet with white stuff. One finger hurt, and I could not bear to imagine how that big thing would feel like.

Then, ram! A big push. The thing was somehow halfway inside me, but I heard a terrible ripping sound and pain danced around my vagina. It was probably the most sensitive part of my body. A waterfall started streaming out of my eyes and it made a sopping puddle around my head in no time. But Severus kept pushing his way in and out, causing fresh tears along the way. Sometimes, he made a pleased sound deep down his throat, but I was screaming.

"Sto-o-o-op! Stop! Stop Severus!" I sobbed, but that made him slide in and out with more vigor.

After about half an hour of this, my senses were a muddle of pain and anger.

Finally, he stopped and slid out of me. Panting, I rolled over on the bed, still shocked and sobbing. I thought he was over and waited for him to leave, but he drew his wand and placed it in my hole.

"Crucio," he said softly, eyes glinting and I screamed for all I was worth. The sounds were terrible to my own ears, almost as terrible as the pain. I was bound in rope, the course, thick, rope pressing into the bloody wounds on my backside. Severus wore his clothes, magically cleared the mess and pillows and bedsheets and left without so much as a glance back at me, and he ignored my screams of pain. I could feel my vision clouding, and I knew this was it. I was going to die in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEL-HELP! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" My screams echoed throughout the room.

After many minutes, my voice was reduced to a hoarse whisper.

"So painful... help... me..."

Before the world went black I heard the faraway voice of someone.

"Hermione?"

*Darkness*


End file.
